This invention relates to the field of mailbox support devices and provides a structure by which a mailbox may be rotatably positioned and retained.
In many rural and suburban areas, mail is delivered to mailboxes which must be located along streets or roads. The mailbox must often be accessible to a mail carrier working from a delivery vehicle, and it is desirable that the mail carrier be able to place mail in the mailbox without leaving the vehicle. The mailbox should remain in place even when heavily loaded with mail. During the winter, mailboxes positioned for the convenience of mail carriers may protrude into the path of snowplows endeavoring to clear the streets or roads of snow accumulations, and not uncommonly mailboxes are struck and damaged by passing snowplows. This problem may be solved by providing a mailbox which can manually swing between a first position convenient for the delivery of mail and a second position well out of the path of passing snowplows. The mailbox should remain securely in either position and not be moved by the wind or other extraneous influences. It is desirable, however, that the mailbox be releasably retained so that it is able to rotate if struck by a passing vehicle.
A shortcoming of known mailbox supports is their inability to allow the mailbox to reliably assume stable alternate positions. This shortcoming becomes particularly apparent during extremes of winter weather when exposed mechanisms and components become encrusted and jammed with ice or snow, and many presently known devices have exposed operating parts which are easily rendered inoperative by the elements. It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a mailbox support which alleviates many of the previous difficulties.